A New Beginning
by xXdivinexpressionXx
Summary: After the Flaversham case, Basil's feelings for young Olivia finally start to form. However, ten years past and once again Olivia needs help from him...**FULL SUMMARY INSIDE** Rated M for strong violence, language, and sexual content
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: All characters belong to Eve Titus and Disney. The only character that I own is Xander and a surprise character at the end. Grrrr, oh well we can dream. Also this is my first GMD story so please comment and let me know what you think. I might change the rating to M later on, it depends on how I want the story towards the end to go.**

**Summary:After the Flaversham case, Basil's feelings for young Olivia finally start to form. However, ten years past and once again Olivia needs help from him. Basil notices that his father-like feelings for her begin to change. He begins to fall in love with her. Will he be able to control how he feels for her or is it a disaster waiting to happen?**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue

**Olivia's POV**

The rain fell hard from the night's sky, lighting flashed, thunder roared. My heart racing as we rushed towards them. I watched as Basil fought for his very life to protect my own. I felt terrible that I was able to escape and not him. However if it wasn't for him, I would probably be down there with him. Every hit he took, my heart skipped a beat. His agonizing screams made me want to cry.

'Is this the end' I thought to myself.

Moments later Basil was violently knocked off the little hand of Big Ben and now dangling, gripping the edge as tightly as he could. Unfortunately he didn't succeed. Ratigan, Basil's arch nemesis, followed seconds later. Just like that, they were gone. He was gone. All around me there was silence, the only thing that could be heard were my soft cries. Basil was gone, he was really gone. Or at least I thought he was. I wasn't sure if I was losing it or not because I was hearing something from beneath us. Before I knew it, a figure appeared from the clouds. It was Basil! As beaten as he was, all I cared about was that he was alive.

**Basil's POV**

_Three Hours Later_

I felt completely helpless laying here. Every slight move I made was agonizing. Also I don't think there was one part of my body that _wasn't_ covered with bandages. I will admit I have taken a few beatings in the past. But this… this was the worst I've ever been in. I'm still surprised that I lasted as long as I did. The last thing I can really remember was me promising Olivia that I'd always protect her. After that everything went black. So many questions were still running through my head. One of them in particular frightened me the most…

"…why did I survive?" I asked myself.

God only knows why this question kept repeating itself. I guess I'll never know.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ten years have passed since that dreadful night. Things have really progressed for the famous Basil of Baker Street since then. His life has changed so much because of that case. He smiled at the thought of her. She was the reason his feelings changed. In the beginning she was a handful, but after that, he treated her like the daughter he never had. Actually, like the daughter he'll _never_ have.

His smile slowly disappeared and sighed heavily at the thought. Ever since he met young Olivia Flaversham, he constantly thought about what it would be like if he did marry and have children of his own. Before that, not once had it ever crossed his mind. To him, falling in love was nothing but a waste of time.

"Mr. Basil, Mr. Basil there's someone here to see you." Mrs. Judson said softly

"Hmm, what? Oh of course, thank you." Basil replied

Slowly he got up from his chair and walked towards the door. Letting out a soft sigh, he looked up to see a young woman standing by the door. From what Basil could distinguish, she had to have been in her late teens early twenties. The way she dressed he could tell that she was from the east coast of the United States, possibly New York City. But what got him the most was that she looked very familiar.

"Hello Basil." she said softly

Basil cleared his throat, "Um, how may I help you?"

"Ha, you don't recognize me do you?"

"Pardon me but I don't. Should I know who you are Miss?"

"Well, I was hoping you would, but I couldn't blame you for not. Ten years can really change a person, except you. You haven't changed one bit."

"Ten years", he's met so many women with in ten years. How could really point out one particular woman? Except at the time… she wasn't a young woman, but a young child. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew. Basil was silent for a second.

"O-Olivia Flaversham? Is it really you?"

She jumped into his arms, and hugged him with excitement.

"Oh Basil, I knew you'd remember."

"My lord child, you look so grown up…"

He suddenly felt uncomfortable holding her like this. But he really didn't want to let her go just yet. Finally Olivia let go and smiled. For a few short minutes they stood there in silence. Basil cleared his throat again and spoke up.

"So what brings you here my dear?" he asked seriously

"Oh yeah, um, you see I came here because I need your help."

"Is everything alright?"

"It's my father. H-he's gone."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"And just like that he was gone." Olivia finally explained

Basil sat there quietly, pondering who could've taken her father again. Why would somebody need her father? What devious plot are they conjuring up? Are they connected to what happened 10 years ago? That last thought made him shiver. Hopefully this was something new.

Even though Basil rarely spoke of it, he still thought about it from time to time. The reason is they never found his body. Of course Olivia never knew that. The only one besides Dr. Dawson who knew was Mr. Flaversham. That's the reason they left England in the first place. Basil thought they'd be safer where no one who was connected to Ratigan could find them. So he, Hiram and Dawson all agreed that the United States would be the best place.

"Basil? Basil, are you alright?" Olivia asked with a concerned look on her face.

He looked at her with a blank look. He obviously was in his own world. But she could tell that something wasn't right. She knew something was bothering him.

"Are you alright Basil?" she asked again.

"Um, I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can see it in your eyes. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing my dear, honestly, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Honestly Basil, I worry about you sometimes."

He then, gave her a shocked look. Why would she worry about him? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Suddenly he felt quite uneasy. For the few hours that Olivia has been there, Basil kept having these strange feelings for her. But he brushed it off for the thousandth time that day.

He looked at Olivia once again while at the same time trying to keep his mind away from his torturous thoughts.

"Well, my dear, I accept your case. I promise you that your father will be returned to you before you know it." He said calmly

"Oh Basil, thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you."

She hugged him tightly once more and once again, Basil's disturbing thoughts tortured him once more. This was going to be harder then he thought. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way about Olivia. Yes she was now a beautiful and very attractive young woman but to Basil, she was still a child.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Instead of Olivia staying at a motel, Basil insisted that she stay at his flat. At first she protested, not wanting to impose, but he would have none of it. He knew how the young men around here behaved around women like Olivia. Even though he knew deep down that she could take care of herself since she practically grew up on the streets of Queens, New York.

"So how have you been?" Olivia asked as she walked down the staircase.

"I've been quite well actually. I'm getting more clients than I can count"

"So I've heard. I actually kept track of all your cases. That's including mine."

"Really, why is that?"

"Is it a crime to keep track of my heroes? Speaking of which, where's Dr. Dawson? I haven't seen him since I got here."

"Oh yes, I failed to mention that. Two years ago after another big case we had that took place in Los Angeles, our client lived there but she was from London. What we didn't know was afterwards she moved back to London so she could be closer to Dawson. Well one thing led to another and a year later they were married."

"Wow, that's amazing. I wish I'd known."

"I know, but he kept it from you for your own safety. We wanted to make sure that we didn't leave any traces of anyone finding out where you and your father were."

Suddenly, Olivia's smile disappeared. She looked at Basil with a sad expression.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded…"

"…no Basil, it's not that. God if anything happened to father, I-I don't know what I'd do. I'd be lost without him."

"I know how you feel." Basil said softly

Olivia looked up at him, tears rolling down her face. How could he possibly understand where she's coming from? Or maybe he does? Of course his profession was risky and dangerous.

"How is that?" she whispered, still loud enough for him to hear

"When I was twelve, my father was a detective for Scotland Yard, and the best one at that. I honestly don't think there was one criminal in the entire world that he couldn't catch. He was never outwitted by any he came up against no matter how dangerous. As far as I could tell, he never once had a scratch on him. However one night, he was called due to one criminal that managed to escape. Once he left…he never came back. My mother and I knew something had gone wrong. My brothers and sisters were too young to understand, so we kept it from them until we knew more…"

"…didn't they ever ask where he was?" Olivia asked

His head lowered, "Yes, they did constantly. I don't know who was hurt the most, them or our mother. Three weeks later, two men from Scotland Yard showed up to our front door. One of the men was holding something. I knew in an instant what it was. Apparently he was killed by the man he was looking for but the man died as well."

"Who was the man that killed him?"

Basil raised his head slowly. His eyes were filled with absolute hatred and disgusted. Olivia sat there, waiting for his answer. Not even two seconds later she regretted asking the question.

"Ratigan's father...that murderous fiend was the cause of my father's death."

"Oh my god. Basil, I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright my dear. You have nothing to feel sorry about."

"So is that the reason why you became a detective as well?"

"Well that was the reason I stuck with it. I honestly didn't know that it was a dangerous profession to have once my father passed. Yes my father was the reason why I wanted to become what I am, but after his disappearance I was starting to change my mind."

"So with Ratigan, was it all because of revenge as well?"

"Yes. It didn't matter to him that my father was killed but that his as well. So I guess you can say we both became what we are mostly out of revenge."

"Well, I guess it all worked out in the end. You got your revenge. Ratigan is dead, thanks to you."

Basil stayed silent for a second. The truth was starting to eat him alive. He knew that Olivia needed to know the truth eventually. But somehow he didn't have the guts to say it, at least not now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Within the dark depths of the sewers, a large shadowy figure emerged slowly from one of the main sewer lines that ran underneath the city. It's been years since he's been in London.

Throughout the ten years he's remained hidden from the outside world, waiting for the perfect time before he could strike back. He knew he would have his revenge soon enough. He just needed to make sure that everyone completely believed that he was dead before he made his move.

Part of his plan was already complete. He wanted to do it himself but he knew that then his plan would be for nothing. Plus he was already a wanted criminal in England. Well he was up until his "death". He was still amazed that he survived that fall. He was lucky he made it with only minor injuries.

'Let him have his victory. But soon he will pay, they'll all pay for what they did to me' he thought to himself.

As he finally approached his destination two of his henchmen, one short but very muscular and the other tall but slightly heavyset, were already coming out of the small barreled prison that contained his first prisoner. He'll have the others soon enough. So far no news of his prisoner's disappearance has made it out to the citizens of New York City so that means that not even the NYPD have been alerted.

"The prisoner is secured tightly professor" one of the two men replied

"Excellent and no word from the New York police, which means she's probably already informed him by now."

"Oh man, she's made this too damn easy for ya!" the taller man said

"Yes she has. But I knew for a fact that she wouldn't turn the police there. She obviously had a feeling that her father's disappearance would bring her back to London."

"And how did you know that, the only way she could've know to come back 'ere to London is if you left 'er a clue."

"She's a smart young woman. Plus leaving a clue would give that detective a bigger chance of finding me."

"Which is why I made damn sure that no evidence was left behind…" a voice said.

All turned towards the entrance of the new lair that Ratigan inhabited, since Basil found his old lair. He knew for a fact that it would be weeks, maybe even months before he was found.

"Ah, Xander it's great to see you again old boy. I trust you found the girl."

Xander was another very muscular mouse, tall with dark brown fur and a visible scar on his right cheek. He too was a citizen of London but grew up in Seattle, Washington until he was 17 when his parents were killed. Being completely distraught he left Washington and began his life as a criminal. His baby blue eyes finally met Ratigan's when he spoke up.

"Yes sir, I take it she arrived just moments before I did. It was quite a sight to see. The whole time the detective was completely awestruck when she was speaking with him. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. And the way he was behaving at times towards her, ha, priceless if you ask me. "

After hearing this, a sinister grin formed upon his face. This is one thing he didn't expect to happen but it made things become more interesting then what he had originally planned.

"So you're basically saying that he's possibly falling for the girl."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And from what I can see, you're coming up with something new."

"Yes, but in the mean time all I want you to do is just spy on them. But make sure you're not seen. I know we won't be seeing his face anytime soon."

'Is that all professor?"

"Yes, now leave me."

Everyone quickly left as Ratigan headed towards his living quarters, the whole time his smile just got bigger and bigger. He knew Basil just as well as he knew himself. The one thing he knew for sure was that Basil did have feelings for young Olivia but it wasn't a romantic love for the girl, it was more of a love that a father would have for his daughter. He sat down at an oak wood desk that was in the large room while continuing how to make Basil's life a living hell.

"Ha, oh Basil, you're making this harder on yourself then you know. I swear I'm going to make you both suffer that you'll practically beg for death to consume you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The room was dark and quiet. For the entire four hours, Olivia kept tossing and turning trying desperately to fall asleep. Finally after another ten minutes or so she simply gave up and just laid there. Suddenly she began to hear the sound of a violin playing. Without missing a beat she knew very well who it was.

'Maybe he can't sleep either' she thought to herself.

The whole time she's been back in London, it was hard for her to really control herself while she was around Basil. She knew the reason why and each time she thought she was slipping she wanted to kick herself. In the back of her mind she knew that she was wasting her time. She knew it would never happen. But in her heart, she knew not to give up. Frustration started to overcome her, and she quickly sat up.

"Oh, what the hell am I thinking?" she asked herself softly

"There's no possible way that he'd feel the same way about me. I don't even know why and how this happened to me. It's like the moment I first met him I felt something for him. And besides the way that I've been acting he's bound to figure it out eventually and then of course knowing him, he's going to say 'Olivia, I just don't feel the same way about you' and then things are going to be completely awkward between us from there on out."

She gave a heavy sigh and placed her head in the hands. But what she didn't know was that Basil was thinking the same thing. While she was upstairs trying to clear her mind Basil was downstairs thinking to himself about the whole situation as well.

"What on earth am I thinking?! I can't possibly be falling in love with her. For one thing she's twenty-two years younger than I am…but then again that's very uncommon. And if anything were to happen to her it would kill me to no end. I mean of course I do care for her, it's just…" He sighed deeply. He knew very well that he was losing this battle between himself whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"…oh for god sake, who am I kidding? I just need to face the facts…I'm in love with her. Of course I know for a fact that she might not feel the same. She might think that I'm a pedophile or something among those lines."

Slowly he got up and walked towards the fireplace. Placing his hand on the mantel he looked into the blazing flames in front of him.

"Oh god Basil what have you gotten yourself into? Alright old boy, you just need to calm down and in every way possible avoid giving her hints that you love her. You made a promise to her and damn it you're going to keep it."

Without skipping a beat he heard someone coming down the stairs. As he turned his head he saw that it was Olivia. The second he saw her, his heart began to race, the reason was because of what she was wearing. All she had on was a white buttoned-up shirt that reached down to her thighs (sorry going a little modern here). Also her beauty got him as well, her blue eyes seemed to glisten so brightly that he couldn't look away, and her blonde hair now reached to her mid-back, apparently he didn't notice it earlier because she had it up. To Basil she looked like an angel.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either?" Basil asked softly

"No not really. I've been trying for four hours and it's driving me up the wall."

"Ha, I know how you feel."

"I can't stop thinking about my father. It's been two weeks and we still haven't found anything."

"That's not entirely true my dear. The telegram I received this morning from the New York Police did give me some clues."

"Really?"

"Yes, these criminals, slick as may be, sometimes tend to slip up because of their cockiness. And according to them, they did find a few clues, not enough to my liking but…

"...but enough to figure out who took him?"

"Possibly, one of the clues they found was blood on the window sill, so that proves that they broke the window to get in. There were also some blood stains in the area where the struggle took place. So hopefully they'll be able to identify the culprit."

"How long will that take?"

"Not long at all. In the mean time all we can do is see if anyone here has noticed any suspicious lately and go from there."

"I hope so. I'm afraid that something terrible happened to him, that I might not ever see him again."

Basil quickly walked over and took Olivia into his arms. To be honest he already knew who it was that took Hiram, he knew the day that Olivia came, but the thing that frightened him was who the culprit was connected to. He's dealt with him many times before but just like with Ratigan, he'd slip from Basil's grasp. It was after Basil agreed to take Olivia's case that he noticed some movement coming from outside. Not even seconds later that he saw who was spying on them.

'God Basil, you can't keep hiding these secrets from her. She needs to know. She has the RIGHT to know. If you love her you'd tell her now' he thought to himself.

It was when the clock struck five that Basil released Olivia from his arms. Without even realizing what he was doing he gently brushed his fingers into her soft wavy hair. His heart suddenly began to race even faster than it was before. Knowing what he was doing and what he was thinking was highly inappropriate he backed up a bit and cleared his throat.

"I think we should try and get some sleep."

"O-okay, goodnight." She said as she slowly turned and walked back upstairs. When he finally heard her door close he sighed deeply and shook his head.

"This is going to be even harder than I imagined."

He walked back to his chair and placed his violin back in its proper spot and put out the fire out in the fireplace before heading back to bed.

'I'll tell you the truth when the time's right. The problem is when the right time is.'


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

So the following day, they did the exact same thing that they've been doing for the past two weeks. For three straight hours Basil and Olivia walked all over London, asking anyone if they've noticed any suspicious activity. And once again they were out of luck. Becoming frustrated _once_ again Olivia slammed herself against a brick wall and kicked it with her heel.

"This is hopeless!! We're getting nowhere this way." Olivia shouted

"Well we can't give up that easily. There must be someone who knows something."

"Who Basil, who, we've practically talked to every person in this godforsaken city, and each and every one of them didn't know shit."

Basil just looked at her with complete shock. Even though he knew where she practically grew up, he still never would've suspected such language coming from her. Then again, he wasn't so innocent recently either. Olivia then sighed and dropped her head, her long hair covering her face.

"What if we're never able to find him? What if he's already dead by now?"

"My dear if he was dead, we would've heard about it by now."

"That's true, where shall we go now?"

"Maybe it's best if I go the rest alone. I'll bring you back home so you can rest."

"Are you sure, I'm sure I can manage it a little bit longer."

"Olivia, there were times that I though you were going to fall asleep standing. You need your rest. I'll come back for you if I find something."

Olivia just nodded her head, even though she wasn't happy with it. But Basil did have a point. For the past two weeks, not once did she get a decent sleep. How could she with all the thoughts about her father missing and her feelings for Basil running through her mind like a plague.

Once they reached Baker Street, Basil quickly ran up to his room to grab something while Olivia sat in one of the chairs after hanging her jacket on the coat rack. Within seconds she was asleep. As he rushed back down, he was stopped dead his tracks at this sight of her. He slowly walked back upstairs and came back down with a light blanket. Making sure he didn't wake her, he placed the blanket on top of her. Once again his feelings for her started getting the best of him. He kneeled down beside her and brushed the few strains of hair that was covering her face. He was mesmerized by her natural beauty. Without even realizing it his lips were only inches from hers, he knew he wanted to but he had to fight his urge, so he simply kissed her forehead and left.

It was hours later when Olivia woke up, she sat up and yawned slightly. Looking around she noticed that nobody was there. She got up to see if Basil had come back. But first she wanted to see if Mrs. Judson was around as well. So after stretching her arms and legs, she walked into the kitchen and noticed that she wasn't anywhere in sight.

'Oh right I forgot, she's out of town for a few weeks' she finally remembered.

She then walked upstairs to see if Basil had come back. She knocked on his bedroom door and received no answer. She stood there for a second or two before opening the door to see if he was asleep. When she walked in she noticed that he wasn't in there. But she did notice multiple newspaper articles scattered all over the bed. She was never the one for snooping around but as she was about to turn away, one of the articles instantly caught her attention.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry I wasn't able to update as soon as I wanted. For some strange reason, it wouldn't let me upload any of the chapters. But here it is finally. Chapters Eight through Ten should be up soon. Also you probably realized that I changed the rating, because of sexual content in a future chapter.**

**Thank you,**

**Paula**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It was past four in the afternoon when Basil returned. But what happened next, he knew he wasn't ready for. As he walked through the door, he saw Olivia lying on the floor with numerous old newspapers scattered all over the place. He realized that they were the same ones that were lying on his bed earlier. It was at that exact moment that he knew that he was in deep trouble. If trying to avoid her, he hung his Inverness cape and deerstalker and slowly tired to walk by her without being seen. Of course he didn't succeed.

"So, when were you going to tell me? Or were you just going to continue lying to me?" she asked with a harshness in her voice.

All Basil could do was stand there. He honestly had no idea what to say. A title wave of guilt overcame him. The only thing he could do at this moment was continue to stare at her. Not once did she raise her head to look at him. But he knew what she was feeling at this moment…disappointment, anger, possibly betrayal, and complete fear for not only her father but herself.

"All this time, for the passed ten years all of you were just lying to me. Is that why father and I left for America? Was this you're idea?" It was then she got up and stared at him with pain in her eyes. It was also at that moment that he noticed that she'd been crying.

"BASIL, ANSWER ME!!!!" She shouted

"Y-yes, on both counts, we all agreed that it was best if you both left the country so you'd be safe."

"SAFE! News flash Basil, I spent the last ten fucking years of my life trying to keep myself alive. Is that what you call "safe"?"

"I didn't expect you both to stay in New York City, let alone Queens."

"Well guess what, there wasn't much we could do. Incase you don't remember, because of your little plan we basically had to drop everything and start all over again'"

She grabbed one of the articles and practically shoved it in Basil's hands. He noticed the one she'd given him. He knew exactly what her next question was going to be. He decided to speak up before she could.

" They're not entirely sure if he's still alive."

"But _you _know for certain that he is! Basil, I don't need to have you're intelligence to see that you're just as frightened as I am. And you wouldn't if you knew for a fact that he was dead."

"You're right on that one…"

"…then tell me why we couldn't have stayed here in London?"

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!!!"

"PROTECT ME?!?! Basil, I'm not eight years old anymore. Even then I wasn't helpless, but I knew my limits. You can't protect me from the world and all its dangers."

"But I can try."

"You can try, but you can't. Even you need to understand that you yourself have limits."

He signed deeply and walked towards her. He looked deep into her eyes before taking her into his arms. He didn't care anymore. He just wished that he could take her away from all the devastation in her life. He knew he wanted to say it, but he was afraid of what the outcome would bring. Barely whispering, he finally let it out.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

'Damn it I really just said that didn't I?' he thought milliseconds after he said it.

Olivia felt like she could just melt in his arms. Even though she was still upset with him, she could tell that his embrace was him asking for forgiveness. And at that moment, all she wanted to do was tell him how she felt. She wanted to admit everything that's been building up inside her for the last ten years. She then laid her head on his broad shoulders and held him tighter, not wanting to let go. She knew she promised herself that she wasn't going to give him any hints that she was completely in love with him, but at this moment she didn't care. She looked into his dark green eyes and thought deeply to herself.

'Okay, you might as well say it. It's now or never. This might be your only chance to let him know how you really feel.'

"Basil, I…"

Suddenly a crash from the kitchen interrupted her and they let each other go almost instantly. Moments later another crash was heard from upstairs. Basil looked at Olivia with fear in his eyes.

"Okay, I need you to listen to me. I want you to run as fast as you can, as far as you can. Don't stop for anything" Basil told her softly

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just do what I say, understand?"

Olivia wanted to protest but she knew that he wouldn't change him mind. So she just nodded and ran towards the door. Before she could open Basil quickly grabbed her and held her in his arms once more.

"Be careful" Olivia said softly. Basil gently kissed her on the forehead and she was out the door.

She didn't take two steps before two arms grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Make any noise and I'll break your neck got it?" a voice said with a sinister tone.

Olivia rapidly nodded her head. She then started to feel tears running down her face. At this moment she was afraid not only for her own life but for Basil's as well. She then remembered that he was still in the house. Her body suddenly started to shake from the fear overcoming her. She knew he was in danger. God only knew how many more men where surrounding the place.

With revolver at hand, Basil slowly walked towards the kitchen. In the back of his mind he prayed that Olivia got away safely. He quickly cleared his mind so he could stay focused or else he was done for, too late! Just as Basil was about to open the kitchen door, a thug hit him in the back of the head with a crowbar.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Basil. Basil, please wake up" said a distressed voice.

The voice sounded incoherent but somewhat familiar. The touch was gentle and smooth. The pain in the back of his head was excruciating. Slowly Basil opened his eyes and saw Olivia staring at him with a worried look. He smiled softly when he saw her tears of joy.

"Oh Basil I thought you were dead." She said holding him closer to her.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know they put a bag over my head so I couldn't figure it out."

Basil slowly tried to sit up, but dizziness overpowered him and began to fall back. Olivia quickly caught him before he could hit the concrete floor. It was then he noticed dry blood on the side on Olivia's dress and face. She realized what he was looking at and spoke up before he could.

"You had a blow to the head and you were bleeding. I think it was from a crowbar that one of the thugs was carrying."

"Oh, I thought they harmed you."

"No, I'm fine. They've threatened me…"

"…threatened?!?! What did they say to you?"

"Basil…"

"WHAT DID THEY SAY TO YOU!?!?!?"

Olivia was silent for a moment. She knew what ever she said to him was going to anger him even more, not at her per say but at the men that attacked them. By the look on his face, she knew no matter what she said he was going to start ripping heads. She knew at this point she had no choice but to tell him. Sighing deeply she spoke up.

"When they captured me one of them said they'd break my neck if I made any noise. When we got here, they said something sexual. I don't know I was so worried about you at that point I wasn't really listening. And…and…"

"What else did they say to you Livy?

She looked at him for a second with a surprised look on her face. He's never called her that before. She took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"That, they'd rape me in front of you to hurt you."

"They'd do what to you?"

"R-rape me" she said louder.

Tears started rolling down her face. Basil lifted himself up and held her tightly. He knew she was frightened because her entire body was shaking. He began to rub her back softly, hoping to calm her down. Tears started running down his face as well. All this time he tried to the best of his ability to hide his emotions but he couldn't do it anymore. He pulled her away so he could look at her. As gently as he could he wiped the tears from her eyes. Before he could say anything they both heard the door behind them slam open.

"Well, well, well, look at this. Ha, if I hadn't known any better I would've knocked first" a familiar voice said.

Basil stood up and looked in the direction the voice was coming from. He held Olivia close to him. He was bound and determined that no harm was to come to her. He knew what this man was capable of, didn't matter if you were a man or woman.

"Well, Basil it's good to see you again."

"Well I would say the same about you, but then we'd both know that's a complete lie."

"That's true. So what's with this? I thought that you despised woman."

"What the hell do you want Xander?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot why I came in here. The boss wanted me to deliver you to him personally, something about some unfinished business. So move it before I beat your ass to a bloody pulp and drag you out."

Still holding on to Olivia, both her and Basil walked out of the room and followed Xander. It was only moments later that they arrived into the center of the lair. Both Olivia and Basil's eyes widened when they saw him. The one man in all of London whom they assumed was dead.

"Ratigan" was the only thing that came out of Basil's mouth.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Basil of Baker Street, hmm, it's been a while. Ten years to accurate. And my dear Olivia, look at you, so grown up, yet still so innocent. Unless…"

"Whatever it is you're thinking Ratigan you might as well not say." Basil interrupted

"Ashamed old boy, it's very obvious that you feel for the girl."

"How would you know?"

"Well it's quite noticeable, the way you're holding her, not very father-like, which means that your feelings for her have changed quite drastically. Wouldn't you agree Flaversham?"

Basil and Olivia turned their heads in the same direction that Ratigan was looking. They saw Olivia's father being held back tightly as if he were trying to get away. Olivia's eyes went all wide eyed. As scared as she was she was relieved to see that her father was alive. Olivia tried to run towards him but was stopped by one of the thugs in front of her.

"Please I just want to see my father" she shouted

"You see him. He's right there in front of ya." Xander said with a sarcastic tone

"Ratigan please, I'm begging you."

Tears began to fall, as she looked at Ratigan and then back to her father again. Ratigan sighed and waved his hand to let her pass. As she ran towards him, the thug that was hold him released.

"Olivia!" Hiram shouted.

"Father, I thought I'd never see you again." She said holding him tightly.

"Thank god you're alright. I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, Basil made sure of that."

"It feels like you've changed so much since I last saw you."

"Father it's only been two weeks. But it feels like it's been longer than that."

Olivia held onto her father tighter, not wanting to let go. Finally Ratigan had enough and ordered one of his henchmen to pull her off. Xander was off to the side waiting for his order to be given. Struggling to rip Olivia's father from her grasp they finally succeeded. As soon as she was back to where Basil was standing, Ratigan gave Xander his signal. The room was silent except for a sudden gunshot.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It wasn't long until Olivia finally registered what had just happened. She turned quickly to see her father on the ground lying in a pool of his own crimson blood. Her eyes widened as much as they could.

"GOD, YOU SPINLESS BASTARD!!!!" Olivia shouted

"You better hold her back Basil or else she'll be next." Xander said with a sinister grin

She started running towards Xander when she noticed the revolver in his hand, of course she didn't get far due to the fact that Basil grabbed her before she could. He spun her towards him and held her tightly as a waterfall of tears overcame her.

Seconds later, Olivia's legs finally gave in and they both collapsed on the floor as she cried even harder. Basil tried to calm her down so she wouldn't hyperventilate but unfortunately he didn't succeed. The entire time he couldn't look away from the body that once was Olivia's father.

"Ha surprised aren't you Basil? Hey now you don't have to worry about him disapproving of you." Xander said

"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!?!? I KNEW I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE…"

"…AND YET SOME HOW I ALWAYS MANAGED TO SLIP BY YOU! You just can't accept the fact that you have and always will be nothing but a second rate detective. Even when you thought you were finally rid of Ratigan you were proven wrong. Let's face it Basil…you lost again."

Basil couldn't say a word. He didn't even know what to say at this point. Ratigan just looked at him and Olivia with an amused grin on his face. He knew at that point that he had won. He cheated death and he destroyed Olivia's life by killing her father and Basil's by reminding him that he himself had weaknesses. And his weakness was Olivia. By shattering her life he shattered his.

"GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" Ratigan demanded

The two thugs that were standing behind them came up behind them. One grabbed Basil while the other ripped Olivia from his embrace and began to bring them back to their cell. As soon as they were far enough, Ratigan stopped Xander as he ordered the other two to step away so they couldn't hear.

"Yes boss." Xander said as he reached him

"Make them feel more comfortable."

Xander was confused for a moment before he realized what Ratigan had meant from his words. He looked in the direction Basil and Olivia were and then back at Ratigan.

"You don't think they'll…"

"…am I the only one that can see it Xander? It's going to be their last night together after all."

"But you can't assume, I mean especially since this is Basil we're talking about here."

"They've seen too much Xander. With how the girl lived for the last ten years and Basil's profession, this was bound to set them over the edge. They both know that they're lives are on the line. Just do as I say."

"Yes boss."

Xander bowed and ran towards the other two thugs. When he reached them, he directed them in a different direction. As confused as they were, Basil and Olivia were even more confused. But they didn't question the situation. Either way they both knew they were done for. To both Basil and Olivia there was no use fighting anymore.

What confused them even more was the room they were being put in. They had to admit it was a lot better then the cell they were in moments ago. The walls were a crimson red. A queen size bed was in the center of the room with black satin sheets with red satin pillows. Why they were being confined to this particular room, god only knew. They didn't even notice that they were already left alone until they heard the door behind them being locked.

"We're not going to make it out of here alive are we?" Olivia asked softly. Basil looked at her with a painful look on his face and sighed deeply.

"I don't think we will my dear."

Olivia walked over and sat down on the bed. She put her head in her hands and began to cry softly. Basil followed seconds later, kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his. He just wished that he could do something to help her. However what he had in mind was defiantly going to be out of the question. All he wanted to do at that moment was take her in his arms and love her for all eternity. Suddenly without even thinking he took her face into his hands and gently brushed his lips upon hers. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. After a few short moments they finally parted and looked into each others eyes. Both dazed and confused, Basil didn't even know what to say. He finally built up the courage to speak.

"O-Olivia, I…oh god I shouldn't have done that."

Before he could even get up, Olivia put a hand behind his head and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. What seemed like minutes, felt like hours. Basil suddenly felt himself being pulled up onto the bed and was now practically lying on top of Olivia. His heart began to race and his breathing became heavy. He lifted himself up as he looked deep into her eyes. The sudden fear they were both feeling had disappeared and all that was left was the love they felt for one another. Olivia knew at that moment what he wanted because she wanted it as well. So without even thinking, she pulled him closer to her and whispered the words that would change both their lives forever.

"Make love to me Basil."

His eyes widened. She could tell that his heart was beating faster than it already was. Hesitating at first he softly began kissing her neck. His lips to her skin felt like fire to her but she didn't want it to stop. As he continued to do this, Olivia somehow managed to unbutton his shirt and was now caressing his bare chest. She was becoming impatient and rolled on top of him and kissed him with so much passion. Basil honestly didn't care at this point. Actually neither one of them did. All that mattered was that they were able to admit their true feelings.

At this point, things quickly began to progress. Even though they had the sheet covering their naked bodies, it didn't stop Basil from seeing her beautiful figure from underneath him. Basil just wanted to take her right then and there, but unlike him she was still a virgin. Gently caressing her face, he kissed her once more before saying anything.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked almost in a whisper

"Basil, you don't know how long I've wanted this. I've wanted you ever since I realized I was in love with you."

"I know, it's just I don't want to push you into something you might regret later on."

Laughing slightly, she kissed his neck and looked back at him with an amused smile.

"Show me what you've got." She said seductively before their bodies became one.

Olivia expected it to hurt at first but within minutes, the pain became intense pleasure. She honestly never thought in a million years that Basil would be the one to take her virginity away from her, but she would rather it be him then any other man in the world. She could tell that Basil was being gentle with her, but she wanted more of him. So just to tease him, she began to whisper seductive words into his ear. She knew this would arouse him even more which was what she was going for. Almost instantly, Basil sat her up and began to thrust into her even harder. His body colliding with hers made her moan even louder than before. The feeling to release began to overcome Basil, he held her closer to him, thrusting even harder than before. This sudden change in speed made not only Olivia's but Basil's moans become more like screams of pleasure. Within minutes Basil let out a final moan before releasing his sperm inside Olivia. The warm sensation of his release made her climax as well.

Several hours later, Olivia remained in Basil's loving embrace as her head rested on his chest. Both felt like they were on cloud nine. All their problems, their worries had vanished. All that mattered was what they had just experienced earlier. Throughout the hours they had been laying there, Basil was coming up with a plan to get at least Olivia out of here. It didn't matter if he didn't make out but it did matter Olivia didn't.

"Basil?" Olivia asked softly

"What is it darling?"

"You're thinking of a way to get us out of here aren't you?"

He looked down at her, meeting her gaze. He gave her a little smile and kissed her forehead.

"Now how on earth did you know that?"

"Because, you always have that look on your face when you're thinking about something."

"Ha, you know me far too well."

For the next couple of minutes, Basil explained the plan to Olivia. At first she thought he was incredibly insane but then she began to like it. After they both came to an agreement, they gave each other one last kiss before they drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was early in the morning when Basil woke. For just a second he didn't recognize his surroundings or who was sleeping next to him for that matter, but it all came back to him. He even noticed that he still had Olivia in his arms. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. He laughed lightly as she began to stir a bit and ended up with her head lying on his chest. Even in her sleep, Basil thought she was a goddess. He never thought that he would be the one to have her. She accepted him for who he was. At this point he felt like he was the luckiest man in the entire world. But at the same time he felt like he didn't deserve to be hers. There were so many well mannered young men out there, but of all people, she still chose him.

For hours he laid there looking at the beautiful creature in his arms. The thoughts about what happened between them last night never left his mind. He was still amazed that things progressed as fast as they did. He just thought that maybe they weren't thinking and their emotions got the best of them. However, he didn't regret what he'd done, but would she? He knew he's find out soon enough.

It was finally around midday when Olivia began to wake up. Just like Basil, she didn't know where she was or who she was with. She looked up when she felt Basil stroking her hair and smiled softly.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked

"Since, seven I guess."

"Why did you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to bother you my dear."

She smiled again, and kissed him softly. As she moved closer to him, she realized that neither one of them were wearing any clothes. It was then she remembered what had happened. In the back of her mind, she was afraid that Basil would regret what they did. By the look on his face she could see that there was no regret but she wasn't quite sure if he was just hiding it.

"Basil?" she asked, hesitating

"Hmm?"

"What happened last night…you know between us…"

"… You want to know if I regret it."

Olivia nodded her head and waited for his answer with slight fear in her heart. Basil was kind of nervous about giving his answer. Mostly because he wasn't sure how she was going to react. But since she brought it up he knew he had no choice but to answer.

"Honestly, I don't. Do you?"

"No, I don't regret one single moment."

Both were relieved to hear the other's answer. The entire time that Basil had been awake, he had to fight back his urge to have her once again, but now he wasn't afraid to hold back anymore. He then released Olivia from his embrace and positioned himself on top of her. She was kind of confused for a second until she realized what he was doing. She began to laugh when his lips met her neck. But almost instantly the sensation began to overpower her.

'My god he's good!' she thought to herself.

* * *

Back in the main hall of the lair, Xander and some of the other thugs could hear Basil and Olivia loud and clear. It was quite amusing to them, especially to Xander. His smile became so sinister. After an hour and a half, their moans began to die down to almost nothing.

"Man, I thought they'd never stop." one of the thugs said sarcastically

"It just goes to show ya that the detective has more skills than he puts out, if you know what I mean?" another one said

They all began to laugh until Ratigan barged in and gave them an evil stare. Just the look spoke for itself and they scurried off. He walked up to Xander who was still standing where he was.

"You just missed the show sir." Xander said still smiling

"Oh, did I?"

"They went longer than they did last night."

"Hmm, I always knew that he wouldn't' be able to hold out any longer."

"Exactly, once you got the taste of it, you can't get enough. It's like a drug of its own, but just as addicting."

"Ha, maybe for her, as far as I know she wasn't Basil's first. But I guess it's still the same. So is everything ready for our lovely couple?"

"Almost, there are a few pieces we still need to get. So when do I get to have my fun with her?"

"Soon enough my dear Xander, soon enough, just be patient and let Basil have his fun with her."


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Okay so I don't really know much about sword fighting, but I did my best. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Paula**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Sunset finally came. Basil paced back and forth making sure that their escape plan was perfect. They knew their time of demise would be soon or maybe sooner than they would expect so they needed to be ahead of the game. Olivia could see that he was worried. She got off the bed and walked towards him. He suddenly felt her arms wrap around him from behind.

"Everything is going to be fine, darling, just don't worry so much." Olivia said trying to make him feel less worried.

"I know," he turned towards her. "I don't want this plan to fail."

"It won't. You just need to believe in yourself."

He lifted her head slightly and passionately kissed her lips. She was his life now, and if either one of them were going down, he'd want it to be him. He would die for her before any harm came to her and he knew she'd so the same. He held her as her head rested on his chest once more.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered

"Nothing will. Basil, I trust you with my life. I know you'd never let anything happen to me. But I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't think I could live the rest of my life without you."

They stood there in complete silence before they let go. They could hear footsteps approaching, so they knew that it was time. Basil gave Olivia a final look that basically said if she understood the plan. Her only response was a nod.

"Just act normal and if you need to fight, do so." Basil whispered just before the door was being unlocked.

Two of Ratigan's henchman walked in, one of them carrying some clothes. Olivia could see that they were for her, but why?

"The boss wants you to put these on. Don't ask questions just do it." One of them said, before tossing the clothes to her. She looked at the men with an annoyed look and they suddenly got the hint. They stepped out as she examined the clothes.

"Why the hell would he want me to wear this? I'll look like a street walker."

"I don't know my dear, but for the moment I'd so as I'm told."

A couple minutes later, she looked at herself in a full length mirror that was right next to the bed. She had to admit it wasn't as bad as she'd thought. But she still felt way too exposed because she's never worn anything like this. She had on a black corset with crimson red stitching, black stockings and a thin crimson red dress, that was see through of course to cover. Just for the hell of it she decided to keep her hair down to cover as much of her exposed body as she possible could. Basil walked up to her and held her tightly, he could feel her shaking.

"Basil, I can't do this."

"Shh, everything will be alright."

"I hope so. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Liv, you'll be fine. I promise nothing will happen to you."

She looked at Basil through the mirror and smiled at his while he kissed her neck once more. She laughed a bit before she released herself from his grasp. She turned to him and lightly kissed him. Holding his hand they walked towards the door and stepped out where the two men were waiting. Olivia began to feel quite uncomfortable once again because of the glances they kept giving her. She held onto Basil tighter as they being guided to the main hall. Basil looked at Olivia to let her to make sure if she was ready before they make a move. Meeting his glance with so much confidence in the eyes, that said enough.

What Ratigan should've realized was that there were objects in the room that they could use as a weapon. Making sure that neither of the men turned back to look at them, Basil took out two letter openers and gave one to Olivia. Before they got any closer the main hall, Olivia let go of Basil and both charged at the thugs and stabbed them both in the back. Grabbing Olivia's hand, they sprinted off hoping that neither Xander nor Ratigan heard the screams. Of course that didn't happen. Xander noticed the bodies and then noticed the letter openers were still in their backs. A second later he heard Basil and Olivia's voices in the distance. Anger and rage building up inside him, he ran back to grab his sword and headed back to catch them before they could get any further.

Back in the main hall, a large hand grabbed the revolver that was sitting on the desk and quickly headed in the other direction. In small hallways, Basil and Olivia were becoming exhausted but they knew they could stop. Almost instantly Olivia fell to the ground with a loud thud. Basil turned and noticed that she'd passed out. Running back to her he took her in his arms and continued running a best as he could. Noticing a crack in one of the walls, he turned into there and placed Olivia one the ground. He's completely forgot that she was still wearing the clothes that were given to her moments ago and noticing how tight the corset was and how it was making it hard for her to breath he quickly got her out of it. Slipping the dress back on her, he took off his shirt and put it on her so her breasts wouldn't be exposed.

Basil moved them further into the darkness so Xander wouldn't find them. He looked down at Olivia with a frightened look on his face. Caressing her face, he suddenly felt a wet substance just above her eye. He realized that it was blood. It was then he became more worried. He needed to see how bad she was bleeding, so he pulled her closer to where there was just enough light. He saw that she had a big gash going from her hairline just passed the tip of her eyebrow.

'Oh god, Livy.' He thought to himself.

He quickly ripped a piece of his shirt and began to wipe the blood dripping from the side of her face. He began to worry even more when he noticed that she was barely breathing. He didn't know what to do. He held her close to him and rocked her gently.

"Please wake up. Please wake up." He whispered repeatedly.

He suddenly heard footsteps coming closer to where they were. Basil had no choice but to continue running. He took Olivia in his arms once again and rushed out of the hole before the footsteps got any closer. As Basil continued running, he didn't notice that Olivia was slowly regaining consciousness. It was when he looked down he saw that her eyes were opened. He stopped and held her close.

"Olivia, oh thank you god you're alright."

"What happened?"

"You were running out of breath and passed out but when you fell, you cut your head open."

Slowly Olivia raised her hand to the area where the gash was. She winced slightly as her fingers gently touched it. The good thing was that it wasn't deep. She looked at Basil who still looked worried. She pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him to let him know that she as alright.

"Um, that kiss was also saying you can put me down now." She told him

Before Basil could say a word, he noticed that a shadow coming from behind them. At first he thought it was Ratigan but the shadow got smaller as it got closer. Not listening to Olivia he continued running until he came upon a large circular room. All around him he noticed swords, revolvers, ammunition and what else imaginable hanging all over the walls. Basil finally placed Olivia down and told her to stay put just as Xander barged in with his sword at hand.

"You're going to pay for what you've done Basil, both you and your whore." Xander said with fire in his eyes.

"You'll have to go through me before any harm comes to her Xander!"

"Then prepare to die Baker."

Before he could strike, Basil quickly grabbed a sword of his own and blocked. Every second Xander's rage boiled more and more until finally with one swing, Basil wasn't able to block the sword from colliding with his left arm.

'Ha, hurts doesn't it? I bet you it'll hurt even more when you watch me fucking your little whore."

Basil suddenly began to feel rage overpower him and he drop kicked Xander to the ground. Losing grip of his sword, Basil got to him before he could retrieve it. The tip of the sword was close enough the Xander's throat for if he even dared to move it was pierce him.

"I will say this only once Xander, you touch her, I will slit your throat before you can even blink." Basil said with a sinister glare

"Alright I swear I won't touch her just point that damn thing somewhere else will ya?"

"Now why the hell would I do that?"

Xander continued to lay there. He didn't know what to say next. In the back In the back of his mind he knew he had to come with a way to trick Basil. He looked back up at him, still holding the sword at him. Xander slowly held up his hands.

"Alright Basil, you win. I surrender. No harm will come to her, I promise."

"Do you seriously think that I'll believe you? What kind of an idiot do you think I am?"

"You really want to know?"

With that, making sure that the sword didn't penetrate. Xander kicked Basil in the groin as hard as he could, making Basil lose his balance. For just a second Basil backed off but he couldn't let the pain distract him. Still having hold of his weapon, he tilted it at an angle as Xander grabbed him and charged towards Basil. But it was too late, the end of Basil's sword pierced Xander. Shock constricted Xander as Basil pushed the sword deeper into him. Blood quickly covered the blade as Xander took his final breath and collapsed to the concrete floor.

As Basil hovered over his lifeless body, he didn't notice another larger shadowy figure coming up behind him with a revolver aiming at his back. However Olivia noticed and quickly got up and ran towards him.

"BASIL, LOOK OUT!" she shouted as the fire was shot.

There was nothing but complete silence. Basil quickly turned to see that the bullet had pierced Olivia in her abdomen. Both Basil and the shooter stood there in complete shock.

"Olivia…"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"OLIVIA!!! OH GOD NO PLEASE!"

Basil collapses to the floor. Finally reality hit him as he saw his lover dying in front of him. Slowly he takes Olivia in his arms and tries as best as he can to stop the bleeding, he doesn't succeed. At the point he doesn't know what to do. Slowly Olivia's eyes connect with Basil's now teary bloodshot red eyes.

"B-Basil?" she says softly

"Shh, don't speak darling. You'll be alright I promise."

She places he hand on his cheek and gently caresses it. Basil takes her hand into his and kisses it continuously. At this moment he felt like he was in never ending nightmare but he knew this was really happening. The one woman he ever truly loved was dying in his arms.

"Basil, promise me that you'll move on."

"No, please don't say that. I-I can't live without you."

"You need to promise me…"

"Livy, please."

Suddenly Olivia moved her head to the side and started coughing up some blood. Basil began to cry even harder than before. There was nothing he could do for her, he felt completely helpless.

"Livy, please don't die on me. You need to stay with me."

He didn't care. He held her tighter and kissed her lips as passionately as he could. He didn't want to lose her as quickly as he'd gotten her. When his lips parted from hers he caressed her hair that was now covered with her own blood.

"I should've protected you. I should've been more aware."

"Basil, it's alright. Nobody's perfect."

"Olivia, please. You can't do this to me. You have to live."

"Basil…"

"DAMN IT LIVY, DON'T ARGUE WITH ME FOR ONCE PLEASE!!!"

Olivia didn't seem to flinch when he snapped. She knew that he didn't want to accept it. But somehow she was. She held his hand in hers and stayed silent for a second before finally saying words that would touch his heart forever…

"I love you Basil" she said softly until her eyes finally began to close.

"Olivia, no please. I love you. Olivia, please. Open your eyes. OPEN YOU EYES!!! OLIVIA!!!"

Basil continued to cry uncontrollably. He felt like his life had been completely drained. She was dead. His only reason of being had vanished and it was all because of…

"Ratigan." He said loud enough for him to hear.

He slowly lifted his head, still keeping a hold of Olivia. For the first time, Ratigan was actually afraid of the sight of Basil. It looked as if his humanity had disappeared and was replaced with a raging demon from the mouths of hell. Basil gently laid Olivia's body down and lifted himself up, still keeping eye contact with him. It was finally then that Basil had completely snapped. Without turning his body, he violently pulled his sword from Xander's body.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Forgetting he had his revolver still in his hand, Ratigan dropped it and pulled a sword from the wall. Just barely, he block Basil's powerful blow. Ratigan could see the demonic rage that overpowered him. For as long as he and Basil have been sworn enemies, he has never seen so much anger and rage in him. It's like it wasn't him anymore, his body was there but not his soul.

Finally Basil made a direct hit at Ratigan. The tip of his sword collided with his leg. Screaming in agonizing pain he didn't fall. He refused since he knew what Basil was capable of doing at this moment. Still blocking his blows, Ratigan waited for the perfect opportunity to make his move. A few blocks later, his time came. As Basil raised his sword, Ratigan plunged his into Basil's side. Let's just say, that was a big mistake on Ratigan's part. When you thought Basil's anger couldn't get any worse, let's say his rage was now ten times worse than Ratigan's was when he finally snapped at Big Ben. Taking the end of Ratigan's sword in his hands, Basil practically ripped the end from his body, while screaming at the top of his lungs with pain. Ratigan just stood there with complete shock and fear.

"You seriously think you can kill me sewer rat?"

"Basil, please. I-it was an accident…"

"AN ACCIDENT, BECAUSE OF YOU OLIVIA'S DEAD!!!"

"She jumped in front it. It was her fault."

"SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!!!!"

With that said, Basil plunged his sword in Ratigan's side. Screaming in pain, Basil just stood there with sword still in hand. He moved closer to him.

"You shall pay for what you've done Padraic. For once…I won…you lost."

What Basil didn't know was that Ratigan had a dagger behind his back.

"Y-you're wrong Basil. You didn't win…"

He then stabbed Basil in the stomach with the dagger. But to his amazement Basil didn't release the sword.

"You didn't win at all. Doesn't matter how hard you try, you'll never win."

Losing all his strength, Basil finally let go of the sword and finally collapsed to the ground. Ratigan thought that he was dead. So with that he pulled the sword from his body and got up slowly. He looked down at Basil's body and snickered lightly.

"I'm finally rid of you Basil, once and for all." He finally said as he began to walk off.

When he got to the door, he realized that he'd forgotten his revolver. Slowly turning around, his eyes went wide eyed. His revolver wasn't where he dropped it. And Basil…his body was gone. He looked around the room. He was nowhere in sight. Suddenly he heard a click sound from behind him.

"You're wrong old boy."

Just as Ratigan turned towards the door, Basil pulled the trigger and shot him in the heart. Even though Ratigan fell to the ground he still wasn't dead. Basil cocked the gun again and walked towards him, pointing the gun at him.

"Go to hell" was all he said before he shot him in the head.

Basil stood there for a moment, making sure that he was completely dead. After several minutes went by he tossed the revolver to the other side of the room and walked over to Olivia's body. It was at that moment his legs gave in. He dragged himself over to her and kissed her lips.

"I love you Livy, I'll be with you soon." He finally said as he laid his head on her chest.

Several voices were heard just outside the room. As the three men ran into the room, they were stopped dead in their tracks.

"Good, god!" one of the men said. "You two check to see if any of them are alive."

The two other men ran to the other side of the room. One hovered over Xander, checking for a pulse on him, while the other man checked Basil and Olivia.

"So, what's the status?"

"This man is dead." The one checking Xander said

"And them…"

"Sir you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The sun shined brightly on his face. Twitching for a second, he slowly opened his eyes only to see a very familiar face looking at him.

"Dawson?" he said softly

"Basil, thank you god, you're alright."

"Wha-what's going on? Where am I?"

"You're home. Everyone was amazed to hear that you both were still alive…"

"Both? Who else is still alive?"

"Olivia, she barely had a pulse but amazingly enough she survived."

'Olivia's alive?' he thought to himself

Basil tired to sit himself up but was stopped before he could even make a slight budge.

"Not so fast old boy. You don't want those stitches to open up."

"Dawson I need to see her. I need to see if she's alright."

"Basil, relax she's fine, but she needs her rest."

Knowing that he wasn't going to win Basil rested his head oh his pillow and quickly fell asleep again. Hours later Basil woke up. Dawson was nowhere in sight. Slowly Basil sat himself up in the bed. Feeling slight pain, he ignored it and gently lifted himself from the bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a plain white button shirt and put it on. As quietly as he could, Basil opened his bedroom door and poked his head out to see if anyone was around. He noticed Mrs. Judson coming out of the bedroom that was down the hall from his. He guessed that's where Olivia was. He waited until she was out of sight before slowly walking towards the room.

Carefully and quietly as he could, Basil opened the door. The only thing he could hear was Olivia's soft breathing. He walked towards the bed, but stopped just as she suddenly began to move. He continued to move towards her and kneeled next to the bed. He noticed the look of pain on her face, probably from the bullet wound. Making sure not to hurt her, he placed his hand on hers which was sitting on top of where the wound was. He could peel his eyes from her. If only for a second, he wanted to see her open her eyes.

He stayed by her side for almost an hour before getting up to back to his room. He brushed the few strands of hair from Olivia's face and sighed deeply. As he was turned towards the door, he heard her stir in her bed again.

"Basil?" a voice said softly

"Olivia?"

Basil looked back at her. He waited for a minute to see if he was just hearing things. Feeling distraught he turned back around and continued walking.

"Basil, please don't go."

'God, why is my mind playing with me? She's not waking up so don't waste your time.' he thought to himself.

As he got to the door, he heard a soft cry from behind him. He quickly turned to see that Olivia was trying to sit herself up. He chuckled softly and walked back to her.

"Darling what are you doing?" he asked as he laid her back down.

"I'm sick of laying here."

"Oh come now, don't be stubborn. You need to rest."

Basil sat at the edge of the bed and began to caress her hair. He was glad to see that she felt somewhat better. However, he could still see that she was still in some pain. She slowly began to smile and took his hand in hers.

"You have no room to talk, you know." Olivia said with some wittiness

"I know that, but you know how I am…"

"…and you know how I am. It's not my fault how much of an influence you are on me."

"I can see that."

They stayed silent for a few moments. Basil's smile slowly began to fade. Trying to fight back the tears, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered

"I thought the same thing about you. When I regained consciousness, I over heard Dr. Dawson telling Mrs. Judson what had happened to you and that you were pronounced dead."

"What? When did this happen?"

"I don't know, hours ago. When Dr. Dawson noticed that I was awake he knew that I had heard this. He told me that it was minutes after he got in your room that your heart stopped. But then a second or two after he told me that, we heard you screaming. "

"Livy, I-I'm so sorry. I thought that you were dead and I just gave up."

"Well, something inside you stopped you didn't it?"

"I guess so. "

It was at that moment; Olivia looked down and noticed his bandaged hand that was resting on her stomach. Basil saw this and followed her glance. He looked back at her with an embarrassed expression. He didn't even know how he was going to explain this but he had a feeling she was going to want an explanation.

"Umm, let's just say after Ratigan shot you, I kind of went a little insane."

"Insane? Basil your hand…"

"Hands, actually." He said as he moved his other hand in front of her to show her that one was bandaged as well.

"Basil what on earth happened?"

"I honestly can't remember, when I thought you were dead, my entire body just shut down. Then I felt all this anger and rage take over and I completely blacked out."

Not caring what pain was going to overcome her, Olivia quickly sat up and held Basil. She began to cry softly, but it was tears of sadness that were falling, it was happiness. Basil could feel the tension from her body disappear. He felt the same way. He held her tighter but making sure that he didn't hurt her. Tears slowly began to fall from his face as well. Finally the nightmare was over for the both of them.

Suddenly Basil heard footsteps coming up the stair, he pulled himself away, just far enough so he could look into Olivia's eyes. Kissing her passionately he finally let go completely and stood up.

"I need to go before I get caught." He said with a tiny smile on his face

Olivia just sat there as Basil turned and headed towards the door. She was silent for a moment, looking towards the window and then back at Basil.

"Please don't go Basil."

"Darling I have to."

"Ha, no you don't."

Basil walked back to Olivia. She looked at him for a moment before scooting over, making enough room for him. Basil looked at her and chuckled a bit before lying in the bed with her. She noticed him wince and place his hand over his own wounds. As softly as she could she placed her hand on his. She could tell that he got the worst end of it than she did. He looked down at her and saw that she looked worried.

"I'll be fine, nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

She smiled slightly and carefully placed her head on his chest. She loved to hear the sound of his heart beating, it made her feel more relaxed. With his free hand he softly brushed his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes.

"You know you're going to get me into so much trouble right?" Basil said

"I know, but it'll be worth it."

Finally, after a few minutes both were slowly drifting off to sleep. However before the comfort of sleep could overcome Basil, he gave Olivia a final kiss on her forehead and whispered to her softly.

"I love you Livy."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was a month after the incident. Both Basil and Olivia's wounds were completely healed. For the past couple of days both Basil and Olivia were trying when and where to hold Hiram's funeral. They both came to an agreement that it would be held at Kensal Green Cemetery which was where her mother was buried, so it seemed right. Also it wasn't far from Baker Street. They also made sure that the space next to her mother was available and it was.

Olivia felt bad that Basil was paying for the entire funeral. Even though she didn't have a lot of money, she kept insisting to help him with as much of the expenses as she could, but he kept turning her down. He knew she was in a lot of stress as it was and he wasn't going to make anymore stressful for her. Plus he knew that she hasn't been feeling so well lately. But he knew she wasn't going to rest, so there was no point in arguing with her on that.

The funeral was held on a Monday. For Olivia's sake they kept is small, which she was incredibly thankful for, when it was over, most left except for Basil and Olivia. After talking to Dr. Dawson, Basil headed back to where Olivia was standing. She sighed deeply as she placed her hand on the pearl white casket. She didn't want to accept that her father wasn't here anymore. She felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned she saw that it was Basil. She held him tightly as she finally began to cry. Basil tried to calm her down, he knew it was only a matter of time, throughout the entire funeral, he noticed that she was trying to contain herself. At this point she felt like she was alone in this world, but at the same time she knew she wasn't. Finally Olivia started calming down, but she still held onto Basil. She was afraid that at any moment she might lose him too. He knew she was thinking this. He lifted her head and kissed her softly, hoping it would help her. It did. Slowly she responded as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. As their lips parted, he let her go and held her hand. She smiled at him and then looked back at the casket.

"Thank you for doing this." She finally said

"It's the least I could do."

"I know. I think the hardest thing for me is to accept the fact that he's not here."

"He still is Livy, not physically. His memory will always be in your heart."

"You're right. Plus he's finally with mom again."

"Exactly, you just need to remember that he's in a better place. And that they're both looking down on you…"

"…us, they're looking down on us."

Basil began to laugh slightly and looked at her once again.

"Why do you say that?" he asked

"Because you're now a part of my life, and I think it's only fair for them to also watch over those I love the most, which includes you."

"Ha, is that so?"

"Yes that is so. You are the most important thing in my life whether you know it or not."

"Prove it."

With that, Olivia turned towards Basil and childishly kissed his lips. Both began to laugh at this as she parted.

"See I proved it."

"I guess you did. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes I am. Wait, are you meaning because of the sadness or the sickness?"

"Both, actually."

"Well I'm not upset anymore, thanks to you. But sickness wise, my stomach is still kind of bothering me. It's been like that all day."

For the passed several weeks since Basil and Olivia returned to Baker Street, Olivia was getting sick almost constantly. This worried Basil to no end. At first he thought she probably had food poisoning because he didn't feel so good either. Then a week went by and she was still not feeling well.

"Hmm, maybe it's going away finally. You probably had that terrible stomach flu that was going to around. There were some Londoners that had it for weeks at a time.'

"That's probably what it was. So, ready to head back?"

"If you are my dear."

"I think so."

She placed her hand back on the casket one last time before her and Basil headed back home.


	17. Epilogue

**Author's Note: The song at the end of this story, I can not have credit for. The song was written by my father for my mother when they got married. I figured the song fit Basil perfectly so with my father's permission I added it in. So all credit for "A Single Phrase" belongs to Juan Luis Mendez Sr (my papi)**

**Thank you and enjoy, **

**Paula**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

_Nine months later_

The rain could be heard softly tapping on the window sill. Olivia yawned as she moved closer to where her husband was laying. As her hand gently started moving to touch him she realized that she was only touching an empty spot. She opened her eyes suddenly and noticed that he wasn't there.

"Basil…" she said as she sat up in the bed, covering her bare chest with the blanket.

"…hmm, where on earth…" She smiled. She looked down at the floor to find something to cover herself. "Now if I was a shirt where would I be?"

She spotted one of Basil's shirts just a couple inches from the bed. Still keeping herself covered, she grabbed it, put it on and got out of bed.

As she quietly walked down the stairs, she could hear someone humming. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she saw that it was Basil, who was sitting on the couch. He didn't notice her until he felt her arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"I thought I might find you here." Olivia said softly

"Sorry dear, I didn't want to wake you."

"Well you didn't wake me. It was the empty spot in the bed that did."

Basil looked at her and smiled and then looked back at what was in his arms.

"So how's our baby?" she asked as she gently caressed the infant that was in his arms.

"Asleep, finally."

"Ha, you volunteered to take the night shift. So you have no one to blame but yourself."

Basil looked back at her and kissed her gently. Olivia then moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. They were both still amazed at the sight that was in front of them. It was two months after Ratigan's death when Olivia found out that she was pregnant. When she told Basil, yes he was speechless at first but then it really kicked in and he grabbed Olivia and twirled her around as he shouted, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" This made her happy. She honestly thought that he was going to react differently, considering that fact of how he was when she first met him. Before Olivia even entered his life, he wasn't really that fond of children and wished to remain a bachelor. Apparently, it wasn't as set in stone as he thought. For once she came around she changed his life forever. That same night, after being lectured by both Mrs. Judson and Dr. Dawson, Basil proposed to Olivia and of course she accepted.

A month later they were married. Since it was so sudden, the wedding was kept small. But they knew that their marriage and Olivia's pregnancy wasn't going to stay hidden for long. However they didn't think that it was going to be so soon. Not even two weeks later, front page news, Basil was amazed to see a picture of both him and Olivia. What, you didn't think they would have paparazzi in early 20th century London…okay maybe not. Above the picture the article's title was Big Shocker on Baker Street (catchy title if you ask me). And let me tell you it was a big shocker to EVERYONE in the city of London, actually in all of England. Because of this both Basil and Olivia thought that the citizens of London were not going to let them hear the end of it because as stated in the article, just below the head title it said "London's famous detective finally ties the knot and with child on the way". It also declared that Olivia was already three months along when they got married. So they thought that they would be criticized because they weren't already married before he got her pregnant. And with how famous Basil was he honestly thought that his reputation was going to be bashed completely…not that he cared.

About five and a half months later, Basil and Olivia had a beautiful baby girl. It amazed them both how she looked so much like Basil. You wouldn't even know that Olivia was her mother. Of course Olivia didn't mind it at all. She knew that she was her daughter and that's all that mattered. They decided to name her Alexia Michelle Baker. Alexia was the name of Basil's mother and Michelle was Olivia's mother.

The clock's bell began to chime when Basil looked up to see that it was now four in the morning. He smiled and looked down at Olivia. She then looked up slightly and noticed this.

"What?" she asked him

"Do you know what I just realized?"

"Hmm?"

Looking down at his daughter he said, "Alexia is exactly one month old today."

She smiled as she held Basil tighter to her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she spoke up again.

"So, no regrets?"

Basil looked back at Olivia and kissed her long and passionately until he finally said, "No regrets."

**THE END**

_Olivia's Song_

_A single phrase is my meaning_

_I love you, oh, I adore you_

_It's the way that I'm feeling_

_It's the way that I singing_

_A single phrase is my meaning_

_Like the air or like the spring breeze_

_The place surround with the palm trees_

_That gives the feel to my living_

_I'm a man of very few words_

_And I don't claim to be a poet_

_But what I feel deep inside me_

_Is written down in this poem_

_Single phrase is my meaning_

_I love you, oh, I adore you _

_It's the way that I'm feeling _

_It's the way I'm singing _

_

* * *

_

**Well, there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, this was my first attempt writing a GMD story in _yea_rs_. _I also hope those who aren't a supporter of this, I guess you can say strange pairing, I still hope you still enjoyed it. I have been a big _Great Mouse Detective_ fan since I was 3 years old. Anyways, enough blabbering. Be sure to read my sequel _A Shadow of the Past_, which is still in progress. Thank you all! R&R.**_  
_


End file.
